


What You Need

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Rough Sex, plotty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay had never turned up in her kitchen before, but there he was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

Darcy wasn't entirely sure what woke her up. Something definitely had. Which meant... Someone was in her kitchen again. She listened for a second, trying to find out what was going on, but it was absolutely silence. Which meant that whoever it was was waiting for her. _Just_ waiting for her. Clint would put on a pot of coffee and raid her fridge, Matt would get himself a glass of water, so it wasn't them...

Sighing, she slipped out of bed. A tank top and a pair of pajama pants later, and she was shuffling through the house, one hand pushing her hair back from her forehead.

She stopped dead just inside the kitchen when she saw who it was. After staring for a second, she shifted to the side to lean against the wall, hands going up behind the small of her back.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he greeted with a smile. Same black suit, same white shirt, although both looked like they could use a wash and an iron. _Clay_ was sitting in her kitchen, chair pulled away from the table, elbows resting on his knees as he'd waited for her. “Do you ever lock your door?”

She made a face. “Nope. Some guy tried to rob me once, he regretted it long before the superheroes got here.”

They watched each other in silence for what felt like forever, just staring across the kitchen at each other. Darcy took in the sharp lines on his forehead, the pinch around his mouth. “What happened?”

He let out a long sigh, shaking his head. “Roque... Roque double-crossed us. He's dead.” He frowned, dark eyebrows coming together. “He's... Dead. There was a woman.”

Darcy grinned, tilting her head to the side. “There's always a woman.”

He smiled as well, but there was no humor in it. “She double-crossed us, too. She's not dead. Desperately wants to kill me for killing her father.” He sighed. “I'm dead. At least officially.” He looked so tired, so drained. “We all are.”

She pushed away from the wall, crossing the room to wrap her arms around his neck. The tile of the floor was slightly chilly under her feet. “Don't feel dead.”

Clay closed his eyes, head dropping down to rest against her breasts. His arms went around her waist, holding her tightly to him. “God, I needed this.”

Her fingers combed through his thick hair. “What else do you need?” she asked quietly.

“A shower. A place to regroup.” His arms tightened around her. “You.”

Darcy swore her heart skipped a beat. “Bathroom's in there. I can throw your clothes in the wash if you want to have a shower. I'll call the guys, tell them they can come here. You know it's safe here. Be a bit of a tight squeeze, but Cougar and Jensen can bunk in my office, and Jolene and the baby and Pooch can take my room. You'd get the couch...”

“We should go get one of those folding couches later, 'cause the one you have is a piece of shit and it'll kill my neck.”

She smiled again, fingers moving methodically through his hair. She'd had that couch when they first met, and he was right... It was a piece of shit. “It holds my ass up just fine.”

She felt him very deliberately drop his hand to her ass and give it a gentle squeeze. “I'll do that for you.”

A quiet, contented sound came out before she could stop it. This was completely new territory, not something they'd done before. Hugs, yes. Over-the-clothes groping, definitely not. “Why don't you go get in the shower, and I'll throw your stuff in the wash, give everyone a call.”

“I don't want to move,” he said, voice muffled by her tank top. “I could fall asleep here.”

“I have a bed, you know. 'Cause I'm gonna get uncomfortable in a bit, you're heavy.” She reached down and poked one finger into his ribs. “Up, Colonel, let's move.”

Clay lifted his head, blinking a little blearily. He looked up at her for a second, and she swore she was getting I'm-going-to-kiss-you vibes. So instead she slipped away, standing a couple of feet away and resting her hands on her hips. “I thought you slept naked,” he said, brown eyes raking over her.

“I do. Don't walk around the house naked when there are strange people in my kitchen, though.” She let out an exasperated sigh. “Up. Move, Clay.”

Chuckling a little, he unfolded himself from her chair and stood up. “Lead on.”

Darcy turned and led the way back through the living room to where the bathroom door was open. She gestured to it. “Towels and razors are under the sink, help yourself to anything you need.”

“You gonna join me?” He pulled off the jacket and slung it over the back of her (shitty) couch, followed by the shirt. He was _cut_ , and she was staring a little.

Her eyes snapped back up to his face. “Nope. Someone has to do your laundry and call your guys. And get dressed.” And brush her teeth.

“Don't get dressed.” Clay closed the distance between them, close enough that her tank top was brushing against his bare chest. “Don't get dressed,” he repeated quietly, eyes boring into hers, and she found herself nodding. Without moving away, he undid the front of his pants and dropped them to the floor. Stooping, he picked them up and handed them to her. With a faint smile, he passed by her and went into the bathroom, and she fully took the opportunity to check out his ass. Fully worth it.

He left the bathroom door open. Sighing, she turned away and gathered his things together, taking them to the tiny laundry room just off the kitchen. The suit went into a dry-cleaning bag in the dryer, and the shirt, boxers, and socks went into a load of sheets in the washer.

They'd met while his team had been on a mission. The team had ended up holed up in her tiny college apartment for a few days, with the exception of Jensen. She'd been a little put-out by the prospect, and since Clay was the leader, she'd kinda taken it out on him. He'd been amused by her attitude, and the sexual tension was, uh... Thick enough to choke someone. And had only grown since they'd left. She hadn't _seen_ him since then, but there had been _plenty_ of phone calls, many of which had gotten pretty racy. All of which appeared to be coming to a head.

Shaking her head, she went back into her bedroom where her phone was sitting the the nightstand, plugged into the charger. She picked it up and fired off a quick text to both Jolene and Cougar. They'd call her back when they got up, and she didn't want to disturb anyone's sleep, since they'd all apparently just gone through a bunch of shit.

Clay was still in the shower when she went in to brush her teeth, but he gave no indication that he knew she was in there.

She was just putting on a pot of coffee when she heard the shower shut off. A minute or two later, she heard his voice calling from the depths of her small house. “Darcy.”

He was... in her bedroom, actually, sitting on the end of her bed, completely nude. She stopped in the doorway, heart suddenly thumping a rapid beat in her chest. His eyes were dark, intense, and he held up one hand for her. “Come here.”

Silently, Darcy crossed the room to stand in front of him, between his legs. His hands rested against the backs of her thighs as he looked up at her. “How fucked up is it that you're the steadiest thing in my life?”

“Whose fault is that?” she asked lightly, hands on her hips as she looked down into his face. “You want stability, you gotta create stability.”

“I want you.” There was an openness on his face, a rawness that she'd never seen, and had only rarely heard. “I want to see you.”

Her fingers grasped the hem of her shirt, and she lifted it up over her head. Her pants followed soon after, pushed over the curve of her hips until they dropped to the ground. Both were discarded behind her.

Clay's eyes traced out her bare form like he was drinking in the sight of her, lingering over her curves. “Why didn't I let you talk me into your bed when we first met?”

“I'm not crazy enough for you.” She shrugged. “I mean I'm, you know, a little crazy. Point in fact, you're _here_. But I'm not bug-nuts and won't ever try to kill you.”

His hands were warm against the backs of her thighs again, fingers digging in like he was having a hard time keeping them from wandering over her body. “Didn't I tell you I'd put you over my knee?”

A hot jolt twisted through her belly at his words. “Didn't I tell you I'd enjoy it?”

Smiling, his hands slipped up over her ass to rest on her hips. He shifted until both of his legs were on her right side, then he guided her until Darcy was face down across them, arms dangling as she stared at the carpet.

His hand, large and rough, smoothed over the bare skin of her ass, kneading the muscles a little. Clay was already hard, his erection a hot brand as it pressed against her hip. His hand moved away.

The first time he brought it down, it was more sound than sensation, a sharp _crack_ that filled the room. It left a tingle that made her breath catch. His hand smoothed over her skin again, newly sensitive from all the blood rushing to it. Another smack, hard enough to leave a delicious sting this time before his hand brushed over it. “Enjoying it?”

“Mmm,” Darcy breathed.

“Once more?” He didn't wait for an answer before he brought his hand down again, this time wrenching a cry from her. This time his hand slid down between her legs, trailing through her heat. “You are enjoying it,” he said, pushing a finger just inside the growing wetness in her pussy.

“Because you thought I was lying?” It was hard to muster up some indignation when she was ass-up across his lap, but she managed, shooting him a look over her shoulder.

The finger abruptly withdrew, and she saw it coming this time, the sharp smack that left a deep ache that seemed to go straight through to her clit.

His eyes were dark, intense. Something desperate moved through them when he lifted his gaze from her backside to meet her eyes

She didn't even need to ask what he needed, she could see it in his eyes. She'd seen that look before- never from him. He needed to lose himself, to remember his humanity, to forget everything he'd done to take it away.

Darcy shifted back until her weight was on her legs. She walked around to the side of the bed and then climbed onto it, stretching out on her back in the middle. Lifting one hand, she beckoned to him.

That was all it took. Clay surged over her, taking her wrists in one hand and pressing them to the bed above her head. His other hand fell between her legs, his palm grinding over her clit until her legs fell open. He positioned himself between her legs, lined up perfectly, and then thrust forward until his hips met her pelvis in an angry smack.

She cried out again, the sound turning into one continuous moan as he fucked her. Rough didn't even begin to describe it, he fucked her like he was trying to break her bed, like he was trying to escape something. Her feet went flat against the mattress, knees bent, and she lifted her hips to meet him every time he crashed against her.

A deep ache grew in her pussy, a heat that demanded more. It wasn't enough, the rough glide of his cock as he battered into her. She started to struggle against the hand holding her down, trying to get one of her wrists free. He shifted until one of her wrists was in each hand, held against the mattress, his grip strong enough that she'd have bruises.

She bucked and fought beneath him, twisting her hands. One came free and she raked her nails across his shoulder, making him yell until he was able to trap her hand again. The look in his eyes was primal, almost vicious, completely taken over by his desperation.

Darcy dropped her hips down, then pushed up, twisting until he was off of her. Wrists still pinned, she turned towards the side of the bed. He let her go and she dove away, but he was faster. He caught her arms again, holding them together at the small of her back. She was on her knees, ass in the air, and then he was driving his cock deep into her cunt again.

It felt different from this angle, especially when he pulled back on her arms, pulling her until she was mostly upright. Every thrust forward brushed over that one perfect spot, making her squirm and swear. She was still struggling against him, but his free hand slipped down onto her abdomen, holding her in place, long fingers just a hair away from where she wanted them.

The heat between her legs grew until she was almost mindless, head back against his shoulder, eyes tightly shut. “Please,” she hissed through a faceful of her own dark hair that was stuck to the sweat that covered them both.

“What?” he gritted, lips dangerously close to her ear. “Please what?”

“Please...” She swayed, moving into him instead of against him. “Please, Frank, let me come. Oh god, please, Frank, I need-”

His finger slid down until he was sliding over her clit, just a bit too hard, but in that moment it was just right.

She screamed and writhed as the heat inside her crested and broke, her cunt squeezing around him. Clay grunted, she felt him still behind her, then his cock was pulsing in time to the rhythmic clench of her vagina. His grip relaxed almost immediately, easing her forward onto the bed. Her arms protested a little as she dropped them to her sides, her shoulders aching from being held like that. It took a while for her to speak. “I should probably go throw your stuff in the dryer.”

Clay flopped down next to her, hand skimming over her back. “No hurry. We've probably still got a good few hours to ourselves.”

She turned her head to face him, feeling just a bit smushed against the bed. Not enough that she wanted to move, yet. “I made you bleed a little.”

He smiled, leaning forward to brush his lips over hers. “I probably left bruises all over your arms.”

Darcy nodded. “I am perfectly okay with that.”

“Just as long as any of your superhero friends don't take issue with it.” His hand brushed down over her ass, making her twitch into him, just a little. The skin there was still sensitive. “We should get married.”

Her eyebrows went up, and she turned a little more onto her side, leg curled up in front of her, to see him a little better. “I don't do monogamy.”

“Yeah, I'm not very good at it, either. I don't really see our relationship changing too much, actually, just... Someone to come home to. A _home_ to come home to.” He looked at her for a moment, seeming to think. “And no fucking Jensen again.”

“Yeah, no promises.” He gave her ass a light smack, which made her hum a little in approval. “And maybe we'll see each other more? You know, like, at all?”

“Trust me.” He leaned forward for another soft kiss. “With you here, I'll be coming back as much as I can.”

“Jolene will love me.” Clay snickered at that. She looked over at him, taking in the tightness that remained around his eyes. “You ready to talk about it?” She saw his hesitation, and flipped over onto her back, pushing the pillows into a pile to lean back against them. Pulling the sheet up over her, she held her arms out for him.

He scooted across the bed until he was resting against her, head pillowed on her breasts, arm across her waist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this turned into a thing. It can be considered a follow-up from the threesome in [Three's Company, Four's an Orgy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4021438/chapters/9127015).
> 
> I have Darcy/Clay feels. I'm not sure how I feel about this, but this is where it went!


End file.
